Halo The Story Of Spartan 118
by Halo1678
Summary: My name is Jack. I am going to tell you the story of how my life changed forever. It started when I was eight, some kind of people with guns kicked down my front door and yelled at my mom to give me to them. At this point my life changed forever. This is the story of Jack 118.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody i am going to cancel my gow fanfiction. Instead i am going to write a halo fan fiction. It is going to be about a spartan who teams up with the Master Chief.

Please Reveiw.

My name is Jack. I am going to tell you the story of how my life changed forever. It started when I was eight, some kind of people with guns kicked down my front door and yelled at my mom to give me to them. At this point my life changed forever.

This is the story of Jack 118.

Please review 

When I woke up I was strapped to a table. I felt a sharp pain in both my arms and I looked down and there was 2 people injecting some kind of blue liquid into me.

I asked " What are you doing to me."

One doctor said " We are making you stronger. You are going to become a spartan. You are going to train for 10 years and become a super soldier."

I said " Why are you doing this to me I want to see my mom."

I started crying and screaming for my mom but the doctors seemed not to care. Than I started thrashing around and one of the straps came off. I punched one doctor in the face. I hit the other one and they both got knocked out. One of the Dr's dropped a needle. I grabbed it and cut the straps off of me and I ran to the door. When I peeked out I saw to guys in armour guarding the door. I went back inside the room I was in and found a box of plastic gloves. I peeked out the door and saw the two Spartans were still there talking. Then I threw the box to the opposite side of the hallway.

I heard one of them say "Did u hear that".

The other one said " I think it came from the hallway over there."

There started walking towards it and then I ran towards the exit sign and bumped into a girl who name tag said Dr Halsey.

Dr. Halsey said" What are you doing out here boy you are supposed to be in that room.

I said " Sorry I was scared and I tried running away."

Dr Halsey grabbed me and started taking me back to the room. When we got in there she gasped and said to me

"Did u do this."

I shook my head nervously.

She said " I am shocked. You are good at fighting and stealth at this age. You will make a good spartan. Do u promise to listen. Nobody at this base will hurt you."

I said "Ok."

Dr. Halsey said " Good now follow me. We are going to start training you."

10 years later 

Spartan 118 Please come to the armor center you are getting your armor on today.

John said " Jack go head and go get your armour I will will meet you there."

I said " Ok see you in a little bit."

I started walking to the armory and I pushed the door open and saw five people in white coats with all my armour pieces.

One doctor said "Hi Jack. My name is Mark please come here and step in the yellow circle."

I said " Ok."

After I was in the circle one doctor said" Please put this black suit on."

I said "Ok"

I grabbed it and slid over my body and zipped it up.

Dr mark said" Now Jack you need to hold as still as possible we are going to start putting on your armour."

I nodded and a giant robotic arm moved in front of me with my shoulder pieces and it moved forward and I heard a click. Next was my chest piece I also heard a click and it snapped on. Next was my thigh and leg armour. I heard a click and it was on next doctor mark brought a mirror over and said " How do you like your armour."

I looked and I had mark light green mark Iv armour. I said "I like it. Thank you."

Dr. Mark said" Now do you want a dark green cloth to go around your chest piece.

I said" Sure."

He handed it to me and I put it on and I looked in the mirror and liked it. Next he handed me my mark IV helmet. I put it over my head and heard a click.

Dr. Mark said " Please come over here so I can activate your shields for your armour."

I went in another yellow circle with two poles around me. The poles started to rotate and some kind of energy went around me and my armour started to beep and some kind of blue bar came up at the top of my visor.

Dr. Mark said " Do you see a blue bar?"

I said "Yes"

He said " That's your shield level. Your helmet will start beeping when they get low. When they get low you have to find cover or whatever is shooting at you will go through your armor."

I said "Ok"

Dr. Mark said" That's all for now. Go to the command center they have a mission for you."

I said " Ok thank you"

I headed towards the door and walked for about five minutes and walked in the command center and saw Commander Hillman.

I said "Sir I heard you have a mission for me."

Commander Hillman said" Yes I do. Do you believe in aliens."

I said "Yes sir but what does this have to do with my mission."

Commander Hillman said " Well some local residents of reach city said they saw some kind of blue ship with lights fly by and it shot to people with some kind of plasma. And the ship flew toward the jungle. I want you to go to the Jungle and find anything you can.

I said "Yes sir. When do I leave."

Commander Hillman said " In 15 minutes. Go get some weapons. I will call you on the loudspeaker when a pelican is ready to take you.

I said "Yes sir."

I walked out of the commander center and went straight and then turned left into the armory. I grabbed a sniper rifle and 6 mags. I also grabbed two SMGS and 8 mags. I grabbed an assault rifle with 5 mags and two frags. I heard a beeping sound and I heard commander Hillman say" Jack please report to hanger B in five minutes."

I exited the armory and headed for hanger B. When I entered hanger B I saw commander Hillman standing by pelican three. I walked over and said to commander Hillman " Sir I am ready to go."

Commander Hillman said " Ok you are in this pelican. I need you to radio me anything weird that happens is that clear."

I said" Yes sir."

Commander Hillman said " Good luck."

I walked in the pelican and sat down I pulled the buckle over me and I felt the pelican shaking. I saw the rear hatch close. And this is where my journey as a spartan begins.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. And if I make some mistakes please tell me in the reviews thanks.**

 **Chap 2**

The pelican shuttered as it landed. They rear hatch opened. I unbundled the straps around me and I got up and went out the rear hatch. I pushed the button on the side of my helmet and said to the pilot "You are good to go back to base. I will radio you if I need an evac".

The pilot said "Yes sir."

I turned around and started walking deeper into the jungle. I grabbed my knife and started cutting branches and vines out of my way when suddenly I slipped and started falling down a cliff. I hit the ground hard. I felt all the air go out of my lungs. I gasped for air for about five minutes. I slowly got up and my shields recharged. I looked at my surroundings. I saw something clear move by a tree. I started walking and suddenly I got kicked right in the gut from something. I fell back and grabbed my assault rifle and started shooting at the clear figure once the bullets hit it. It turned from clear to some kind of alien with four jaws and red and gold armor. I started shooting at it and it pulled out some kind of glowing sword. The alien tried slicing me and I rolled to the side and opened fire. The alien fell down dead as a stone. I pushed the button on my helmet and said" Commander Hillman do you copy?"

All I heard was static.

I tried three more times and nothing. I heard a stick crack and I turned around and got punched right into the face. I fell down and my head felt like It got hit with a brick. I tried to kick the alien but it evaded me and shot me in the shoulder with a pink needle I cried out in pain and started shooting at the alien. The alien screamed and fell face first in some mud. I got up and turned around and activated my jetpack. I flew up and landed where the pelican was.

Before it left I said into the radio "This is Spartan 118 does anyone read?"

I heard a voice say "This is Commander Hillman. Do you have anything to report?"

I said "Yes I just got attacked from two aliens. They can turn invisible and they have good weapons."

Commander Hillman said " Ok I am sending a pelican your way now. Grab one of the aliens I want to see what they look like. Oh and before I forget to tell you we are evacuating reach because we found ten alien ships heading here now."

I said "How long till they are her sir?"

Commander Hillman said "in 4 days."

I said "OK I am getting the alien now."

I jumped back down and grabbed the alien which was extremely heavy. I activated my jet-pack and flew up.


End file.
